Traitor
by XxRoseAngelxX
Summary: Shigure? A traitor to the entire Sohma family? Rated T for character death. Please rate and review!


Shigure stood up straight and formal. There was no trace of the man who had cared for Tohru and even saved her life on some occasions. He was gone, replaced by the world's largest traitor.

'Shigure-san! What are you doing?! _Why_?!' screamed Tohru as she scrambled to escape. From a dark corner of the room, Akito chuckled softly. He came into view, his hands red with dried blood. Tohru squealed shrilly when she saw.

He stepped forward, lifting a hand to touch Tohru's shoulder. She would have flinched away, but Shigure was holding her shoulders firmly, refusing to let her move at all. 'Shigure-san is _my_ partner, dear Tohru-chan. He has deceived you this entire time. For three years, we have been planning this massacre. You just happened to appear around the time it was scheduled for.'

Akito stopped to laugh. It was a dark laugh, full of evil and malice. It was the laugh that you hear in the movies, when the bad guy has just gotten his way. Tohru was furious. 'What are you laughing at?!'

He looked down at the struggling Tohru. 'My dear, I'm laughing because of you! Do you realize that if you hadn't become friends with Kyo and Yuki, if you hadn't gone to live in Shigure's home, if you had ignored them completely, as you _should_ have, you wouldn't be here right now? You could be in a nice, warm home. Maybe reading a book. But no. Look at where you are. About to be killed, for a family that's not even yours!'

'They _are_ my family!'

Another laugh echoed throughout the room. 'No. They _were_ your family.'

Shigure leaned down so that he was Tohru's height. In her ear, so only she could hear, he whispered 'He killed them, Tohru. All of them. Yuki? Gone. Kagura? Gone. Even your beloved Kyo. Gone.'

Her eyes widened in fear and shock. 'N-no! That's a lie! Where are they?!'

Akito answered. 'They are dead, Tohru. You will never see them again. I mean, I suppose they will be waiting for you when you die.'

He turned his back to walk back out of the room. When he was almost through the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder at Shigure, who was still standing straight. 'You know what to do, Shigure-san.'

Tohru looked up at Shigure, hoping for some trace of sympathy in his eyes. She found nothing but the need to kill. But to her surprise, the hatred in his eyes were not directed at her. She followed his gaze to where Akito retreated from the room. _Oh my God..He's going to.._

It all happened very swiftly. Shigure released Tohru's shoulders, throwing her to the side of the room, against a wall. She watched as the strange blur that she _knew_ was Shigure reached back and drew a sword. Another blurry motion, and he was moving rapidly toward where Akito walked away slowly. One last motion, and Akito was on the floor.

There was no way that he could have seen in coming. That was the amazing part. As Shigure drew his weapon and attacked Akito, he made no sound. If Tohru hadn't been watching, she would have never figured out that Shigure had done it, because within seconds, he had his sword back at his side, and he was standing where he had been.

'S-shigure-san..? Y-you killed A-akito..'

Shigure looked at Tohru. 'Yes, Tohru-chan. I killed Akito. That fool actually thought that I would obey him and do whatever he wanted, like some little slave. No. I wanted to take the credit for killing the entire Sohma family. And now I have that credit.'

For a moment, Tohru felt a prick of joy. She was not going to die. But the joy disappeared when she heard the next sentence. Shigure still had his gaze fixed on her. 'But now there's the question of what to do with you. You obviously know too much, as you witnessed the entire massacre. I'm afraid you cannot exit this place alive, Tohru-chan.'

For probably the millionth time that night, Tohru was filled with inexplicable horror. She screamed, a noise that should have broken every glass in the room. But the scream did not last for long, as Shigure drew his sword and made the same blurry movements towards Tohru. She saw him coming at her, and she made an effort to move, but it was all futile. Her scream was cut short, and she lay there, while Shigure walked out of the room, humming a happy tune.


End file.
